From None to One
by Might is Right
Summary: Saber Tooth is the number one guild in Fiore. But it was not always that way. The guild used to be weak. But then Sting and Rogue joined. The conflicts that arose bred champions. This is Saber Tooth's legacy. One sided StingxOC. Sting  bully in the couple
1. Saber Tooth can be so much more

**I was writing this when I was bored at the airport. Please don't expect updates to be weekly. I really don't want to get Sting and Rogue OOC in terms of magic. I am just hoping that Mashima tells what Sting and Rogue can use already. I am getting tired of waiting. **

**Anyways, this story takes place before the Fairy Tail aces disappear on Tenrou. About a year before that. I hope you like the story. **

_Fairy Tail had always been the top guild in Fiore after Phantom Lord fell. They were the model guild and everyone strived to be like them although their constant destruction of private property made more unpopular than popular. But who could stop them? They were much too strong and they had good morals although they often fell short. _

_But Fairy Tail was not the only guild in existence. There were many others although they were not as well known. One of these anonymous guilds was Saber Tooth. Saber Tooth was a small guild, even smaller than Goliath. Their members were weak mages that had been rejected from other guilds. Their master was not particularly strong either. But one day, Saber Tooth would gain some very, very cocky members and their status would change greatly._

The guild of Saber Tooth was a small building in the town of Seplin. It was not very ornate but it was comfortable enough for the mages living there. The town that surrounded the small brick building was a quiet town. The citizens trusted Saber Tooth and they were quite friendly, the mages of Saber Tooth helping them with anything they needed done. Currently there was construction going on for a new house and Saber Tooth had decided to lend a hand. The master had gone on a pilgrimage to Arcana so he could visit the Wizard Council.

"Maximilian! Hand me that hammer will you?" asked a man wearing dirty work clothes and had a white hardhat on.

The teenage boy that was hammering in a nail looked at the man and handed him the hammer he had been holding. The boy's name was Maximilian and he was one of the few in Saber Tooth. He had long dark brown hair and he was wearing a dark green t-shirt with tan cargo pants. He was thin unlike usual mages with their prominent muscles.

"The house is sure coming together huh?" the teenage boy asked as the man wearing the hardhat smiled and nodded as he hammered in a nail into the thick wood.

The man wiped the sweat off of his forehead and he picked up the towel that had been placed on a beam of wood. The man looked at Maximilian as he wiped himself down.

"Hey…you're a mage right?" he asked as Maximilian nodded.

It was true although not everyone in Saber Tooth was a mage. Mages usually showed abilities at birth but some did not even indicated possessing magical power until they were fully grown. Maximilian was a mixture of both. He had shown potential for magical growth but his magic had never improved even though he was almost an adult.

"Of course I am!" Maximilian said, grinning at the man.

The sun was hot and the man wiped his forehead again as he took off his hardhat. Many others were working on the house and Maximilian knew them all. The man looked up at Maximilian, squinting his eyes because of the sun.

"Have you ever thought about being something more?" the man asked as Maximilian stared back at him, confused.

Being…something more? What did he mean? The man sighed and explained to Maximilian what he meant.

"Maximilian, have you ever thought about joining a different guild?" the man said as Maximilian continued to stare at him, confused. The man sighed again and continued. "I know that you have been a part of this guild your whole life but…you can be so much more! Think about it Maximilian! Saber Tooth is not a guild for you! It is too weak! I know you wonder why you never get stronger. It is because there are no jobs for Saber Tooth!"

Maximilian felt a lump develop in his throat. He was sweating a lot because of the sun and his cheeks burned and his mind raced. Quit Saber Tooth? Maximilian looked at the man, worried.

"But I came here when my mom and dad died…I cant just leave now!" he said, trying to find a good reason why he should stay.

The man shook his head and stood up and picked the hammer back up. He grabbed another nail and started to hammer it into another piece of wood. The man spoke grimly as he continued his work.

"I know. You owe Saber Tooth your life for taking you in when you were an orphan. But you want to be stronger, don't you? You cant become stronger if all you do is help me with my work and help my wife with chores. You have to go on missions Max. Saber Tooth is a dead end for you and Bailey. You are both very talented mages, I can tell. But you can never be known if you stay here." The man said as he picked up another nail and hammered it in.

Maximilian looked at the ground, feeling torn. Should he leave to make a name for himself and abandon the guild that had saved his life or should he stay? Maximilian sighed, suddenly extremely tired. He turned away from the man and he walked towards the brick building that he called home.

"Bye….thanks for your opinion…" Maximilian said as he trudged away underneath the hot sun.

"No problem. Just remember what I have said. You can be so much more Max." the man grunted as Maximilian disappeared around the corner.

**?**

_Thud_

The knife clattered to the ground and the body of the cloaked thief fell to the ground. There was the sound of someone wiping their hands and then a sigh.

"Sting, did you have to do that? I don't even think the guy was serious about cutting out our guts." Rogue said as he gave a look to his partner, Sting.

The cocky blonde haired dragon slayer shrugged his shoulders and spit at the thief that was groaning on the ground. Sting was wearing his usual attire but he had a bored look on his face.

"Whatever Rogue. You always want to ruin the fun don't you? Always telling me to be moral, blah blah blah." Sting said as he brushed off Rogue's comment.

Rogue was glaring at Sting when suddenly the sound of light footsteps came from behind them. The two dragon slayers turned to look behind them at the dirt path to see their strange cat like creatures running after them. One was wearing a weird frog suit and the other was wearing a sleeveless blue vest with three buttons down the right side.

"Wait up you two!" the one wearing the vest said as they finally caught up to the two dragon slayers.

Sting grinned when he saw the exceed running towards him and grabbed it and lifted it onto his shoulders and grinned at it.

"Ah, Lector! About time you showed up. You missed all the action! We beat the thief up pretty badly." Sting laughed as Lector high fived Sting and the two laughed.

Rogue just rolled his eyes and looked at Frosch that was waving his hand at Rogue. The exceed was a bit strange but Rogue didn't mind.

"Hi!" Frosch said as Rogue picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Yeah, hi. Sorry I took off like that. Somebody has to keep Sting in check or we all dead." Rogue chuckled as they continued down the dirt path, the sun starting to go down.

…

It had grown completely dark by the time Sting and Rogue met the strange man who would change their lives. Lector and Frosch were holding small lanterns and a warm orange glow cast on the faces of the two dragon slayers as they walked the dirt path towards nowhere in particular. The man had been coming towards them on the dirt path and he suddenly blocked their way when Sting and Rogue were about to pass. The man's face was hidden by a tattered brown hood and he wore a dark blue cape over the brown leather jacket he was wearing. Sting took a step back and showed his sharp canine teeth.

"Oh, another thief? Just try me!" Sting shouted as he threw a punch at the man.

Rogue was about to stop Sting but there was no need as in a few seconds, Sting was howling in pain. The man had twisted the cocky dragon slayer's arm behind his back in a matter of seconds. Rogue raised his eyebrows at the man, suddenly interested in the man. He had managed to defeat Sting in seconds! The man looked up at Rogue, the dragon slayer taking a step back when he saw the man's face in the warm glow of the lantern Frosch was holding.

The man had no eyes, just empty holes of darkness.

It also turned out that he had a small beard of gray that been hidden before. Sting was still struggling and Lector was kicking at the man's legs, telling him to let Sting go. In a moment of panic Rogue drew his katana, for the first time in his life, scared.

"What do you want! Just who are you!" Rogue demanded as the man smiled, Rogue shivering and Frosch letting out a whimper.

Sting suddenly stumbled to the ground, the man letting go of his arm. The blonde haired dragon slayer growled and rubbed his wrist in pain and was about to attack again when the man raised his hand.

"Peace. Fighting is not what I want. I have an offer for you both. You both seem to be wandering mages. Am I correct?" the man asked.

Rogue nodded as he put down his katana slightly. Just what was this man's offer? Sting just gave Rogue a look and the man continued on.

"How about I give you a home? It will be a place for you to work and to live. I am a guild master, my guild not too far away from here. Saber Tooth is its name. How about it? You can battle all you want against dark mages." The man said.

There was no sound besides the crickets chirping as Sting and Rogue thought about the man's offer. Sting spit on the ground suddenly and was about to yell at the man about "honor" and "not being a charity case" but Rogue stepped in first.

"We accept." The dark haired dragon slayer said to the eyeless man.

"WHAT? Rogue are you an idiot! Wait! Don't answer. Of course you are an idiot!" Sting shouted at his partner, Lector nodding and snickering.

Rogue glared at Sting. He was such a knucklehead.

"Sting, I don't think you realized how long we have been travelling. More than seven years. I want to stop travelling and have a place I can call home for once." Rogue said reasonably.

Sting grumbled as he looked away and the man nodded happily.

"Welcome to Saber Tooth."

**I hope that was alright. I didn't want to show Sting and Rogue using their magic because we don't know it yet and I didn't want to seem OOC. If you read "Ravens have tails" or "Dragon Myth", you may have seen a few characters from those stories being mentioned or shown. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and sorry if I can't update this story as much as you would like me to.**

**FF**


	2. Rivalry Formed

**I got restless so I decided to write. There seems to be an increase of original plotlines in this section. I saw a fic by snakeboy that my brother and I liked. Today is Thursday and you know what that means? Today is the last day in California and tomorrow a new chapter of Fairy Tail comes out, hopefully. **

**Anyways, I realize that the timeline so far is very vague so I'm going to simplify it. Sting, Rogue, Max, Bailey, and pretty much every other main character in Fairy Tail is pretty young right now. I am not going to go through the exact dates but I think you can figure it out.**

**This story doesn't just cover Saber Tooth's point of view. It also goes off in Fairy Tail view as well. Also, the current guild master of Saber Tooth is not the first one. Enough talk about fanon and stuff, here is the story.**

_The Saber Tooth guild, at this time, had very few members. The entire guild numbered no more than 15 members. Among those 15 members was a young girl by the name of "Bailey". She was an orphan like Maximilian and she was credited with being the possible guild ace although she was not very old. _

_Her skills were puny in comparison to those of Natsu the Salamander or Gajeel Redfox but she was in the same class as them, the elite class of mages known simply as "Dragon Slayers". The other members of the guild were not very strong were just under Bailey's strength but she had the most unique magic._

_But with the arrival of Sting and Rogue, will the balance be upset? Will there be others coming as well?_

**Saber Tooth**

The small brick building was quiet, most of the members having gone to sleep. The wooden lunch tables were cleaned up, the request board empty as usual, and the weak light of a lantern coming from a small table in the corner of the guild. If anyone had been awake at that time, they would have seen a small dark haired girl scribbling on a notepad. The weak light could barely illuminate the notepad so her clothes were hidden by the never ending darkness, but she seemed to be enjoying herself as she wrote on the notepad.

She was the guild's "ace", Bailey Vulcan. She often stayed up late writing and tonight was no exception. The pencil swept across the pages of the notepad, words appearing as the young girl wrote on the notepad. The girl was writing about the daily activities. This is what she was writing:

_Today, we helped build a house! It was really fun and cool! I helped out some people by carrying nails for them. I think the house will be finished by next month. It isn't too big so it shouldn't take too much time, right? But anyways, I also saw Max walk by, sort of depressed. I wonder why? He is usually really cheerful and stuff. I think I will ask him tomorrow. Anyways, I'll be writing more later on! – Bailey._

The lantern was blown out and the entire guild was filled with darkness besides the soft light of the lamps and the silver of the moon

**Later that morning…**

The guild resumed activities as normal. The usual day for a Saber Tooth mage was eating breakfast in the dining hall, having some free time, and then helping out with anything the citizens needed for the rest of the day with lunch and dinner breaks in between. Maximilian had gotten very little sleep last night, because he was haunted by the man's words. His clothes had hardly changed since yesterday, the green shirt being swapped for a blue one. The guild building was surprisingly full at this time, many people talking to each other throughout the small main hall. Almost all of the guild members had gathered and Maximilian sat down at a lunch table, still feeling a bit tired. The sunlight was softly shining through the windows and Maximilian yawned.

"Well, I guess I can fit in a short nap…" the young boy said as he set his head down on the wooden table and prepared to sleep for a few more minutes.

…

_Slam_

"Oh hey master!"

"Who did you bring with you?"

"They seem pretty strong!"

Maximilian's eyes slowly opened, trying to see what was going on. Everything was blurry for a moment as Maximilian rubbed his eyes and looked up at the main door to see what all the commotion was about. The master had returned…accompanied by some other people? Maximilian stood from the table, trying to get a good look at the two newcomers. One was blonde, looking all cocky at the members of the guild. A small cat like creature was standing on his shoulder, a smug look on his face. The other was dark haired, crossing his arms as his blonde haired friend claimed the spotlight. He also had a cat like creature but it had a frog suit on.

"Huh…new members? They seem pretty strong…" Maximilian said to himself as he tried to get closer to the group.

Although there were not many people around Sting and Rogue, they were all a bit taller than Maximilian. The young mage had to push his way through the small crowd to get a good glimpse of the two new members. They seemed to be talking to the guild master.

"Heh, this is the guild? Pretty small." The blonde one said as the guild master nodded slowly.

"Our guild is not very big, however, we do have a dragon slayer here. I believe she is something like you?" the guild master said as the two new members raised their eyebrows at the mention of a dragon slayer.

The black haired one decided to speak, his face alive with interest. Rogue was usually not one to get excited about a dragon slayer appearing but something about this one held his attention. Sting was also interested but he was more concentrating on Natsu at the moment. The guild master looked over the crowd and tried to find Bailey.

"Bailey! Come here and introduce yourself to the new members!" the guild master shouted over the crowd.

It took a little while but the young dark haired girl pushed her way through the crowd. Sting raised his eyebrows and Rogue just looked disappointed. Sting looked at Bailey carefully. She was smiling at the two dragon slayers and Sting

"So you're the dragon slayer of this guild? This could be fun." Sting grinned as Rogue sighed.

That was the moment when Sting turned his head to glance at Maximilian. The blonde haired dragon slayer looked at the young boy and smiled cockily.

"Oh hey squirt! What's up!" he said as he greeted Maximilian disrespectfully.

Maximilian frowned. Squirt? He was not a squirt! He felt his face grow red as everyone started to chuckle softly at Sting's comment. The dragon slayer was looking down on him already!

"I am not a squirt!" Maximilian shouted at Sting as the blonde haired slayer smiled and looked at Rogue who was standing still, watching.

"Oh yeah? You sure look like a squirt. I mean, look at you! Thin as a rail. I bet I can take you down without even using my magic!" Sting laughed as Lector smirked and everyone in the guild looked at each other in excitement.

Maximilian felt his anger rise up from inside of him. His face grew red with anger and he shouted back at Sting, angry because of Sting's confrontational attitude.

"You're on!" Maximilian shouted back at Sting as everyone in the crowd started to talk to each other even more excitedly.

Bailey looked at the guild master, worried. Was Maximilian going to be ok? Couldn't the guild master stop Sting from being so mean?

"Master, why don't you stop Sting from being so mean?" Bailey asked as the master looked down at the young girl, his eye sockets dark.

"Maximilian must learn to hold his ground. I brought Sting and Rogue here so we could get stronger. You will understand in due time." The man said as Bailey looked down at her feet.

Maximilian glared at Sting and Sting looked at Maximilian smugly as Lector hopped off of Sting's shoulder and laid down the rules for the duel.

"Alright, the duel lasts until one of the contestants can not fight anymore! We all know Sting will win but in case this wimp," Lector pointed at Maximilian which made Maximilian even more angry. "Actually has any power, magic is allowed. The field will behind the guild, in the small fenced off field we have."

Sting nodded his head and he grinned at Maximilian. The kid was just so easy to pick on. Thin and bony, unlike himself and he looked pretty weak.

"Heh, I can beat you without even using my magic! I'm going to win anyways so lets hurry this battle up you wimp. I've got bandits to take down!" Sting shouted as Maximilian growled in anger.

"Fine! I'll show you that I'm not a wimp!"

The blonde haired dragon slayer just laughed on the inside. A kid like him, strong? Never in his life.

'_I'll make you regret fighting me, you dumb welp.' _Sting thought as the two started to walk through the guild towards the fenced off field.

…

The next chapter: Maximilian versus the Big Bad Wolf.

**If you think Saber Tooth is OP already because they have three slayers already, think about it this way. Bailey is even weaker than Wendy. Also, I like to put Fairy Tail on even odds with Saber Tooth so now they have the equal amount of slayers.**

**Also, I have a question. Would you like a Gildartz like character? Someone everyone in the guild knows and looks up to? Also, would you like to see the Fairy Tail slayers/mages in this as well? Other guilds? Your opinion matters. Thanks for reading and I hope that wasn't too bad. FF**


	3. Big Bad Wolf

**Sorry about the incredibly long wait. I was too busy with the work I needed to do and I was just so caught up with school and all that. I can barely have time to write out this little chapter. I also apologize for hiding Sting and Rogue's abilities so much. I really don't want to get them OOC.**

**I also still await your opinion on seeing the Fairy Tail mages within the story.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter.**

_Maximilian and Sting's duel had drawn the entire town to watch. They wanted to know what the new mages of Saber Tooth could do. Sting felt confident that he could easily defeat Maximilian and Maximilian was much too angry to think of anything else besides fighting Sting. Rogue and Bailey watched with interest, both of them silently rooting for the fighters. Who they were rooting for, was uncertain. _

Sting grinned confidently as the two mages stood in the grassy, fenced off yard at the back of the building. Sting stood comfortably but Maximilian was hunched over, like a wild animal and was breathing heavily, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Sting ran his hand through his blond hair and gave a thumbs up to Rogue who just nodded his head slightly. Lector could be heard cheering loudly from the sidelines.

"Yeah Sting! Fight! Beat this guy up badly!" Lector jeered as Forsch jumped up and down in his ridiculous frog suit.

Maximilian looked at Sting, the intense hatred he felt for the dragon slayer threatening to tear him apart in the inside. He clenched his fist and tried to stop his knees from shaking. His heart pounded as the guild master stepped forward, about to begin the match. He looked at the two mages and he sighed.

"One! Two! Three! Begin the duel!" he roared as the crowd shouted in excitement as Maximilian struck his hands into the ground, the ground tearing itself apart as jagged stones shot through the earth towards Sting.

The blonde haired dragon slayer just shrugged his shoulders and nimbly jumped out of the way. He hung in the air for a while and as soon as his shoes touched the ground, he took off running. The crowd gasped when they saw how fast Sting really was. He was like a blonde haired bullet, tearing past every attack Maximilian shot at Sting and easily jumping over the torn up ground. Maximilian tried to take a step back as Sting jumped into the air in front of him. Bailey looked away and Rogue watched with interest.

_Crack_

There was a scream of pain and the blonde haired dragon slayer landed, sighing coolly. Maximilian lay on the ground, unconscious. Sting had defeated Maximilian without even using his magic! The crowd rushed onto the field and Sting was lifted up into the air as people began to move him towards the center of town. The crowd carrying Sting quickly left the fenced off yard, leaving the guild master, Bailey, and Rogue behind.

Maximilian lay forgotten in the green grass. The guild master quickly crossed the field, his boots hitting the ground with soft thuds as he picked up the small child and sighed. Bailey looked down at her feet as she quickly walked over to enter the guild. She had seen enough. Rogue watched quietly as the guild master quickly followed Bailey into the guild. Eventually, the black haired dragon slayer decided to go after Sting. There was no telling what he would get himself into.

**Later…**

_Slosh…slosh...slosh_

The sounds of a rag being passed into water awoke Maximilian. The young boy was lying on a bed, staring up at the ceiling. His vision was still quite fuzzy but it was slowly getting better, Maximilian slowly moving his head to see who was sitting next to the bed. It was a girl, in her teenage years. She was soaking a rag in water and she had her back turned to Maximilian. She soon turned to put the rag on Maximilian's head and she was surprised to see that he was awake.

She was lightly tanned and was wearing a simple black tank top under a white jacket. She smiled when she saw Maximilian was awake.

"You're awake! I thought you would never be awake!" she said happily as Maximilian grunted, trying to sound like he had lost his memory.

But in honesty, he had remembered everything. How Sting had called him a "wimp", Sting's challenge, and the fight against Sting. Maximilian tried to stop tears coming from his eyes at the memory of Sting's fight. Maximilian looked away from the girl. He did know her name, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone. A few silent moments passed and Maximilian fell back asleep.

…

"…Max."

Maximilian's eyes slammed open. He had been having a…nightmare. He noticed that the rag was dry and he quickly tossed it off of his head and rolled over in his bed to see Bailey looking down at him. Her eyes were filled with worry and Maximilian suddenly started choking. Choking on his own sadness. The tears started to fall. He could not stop them. Bailey started to tear up as well.

"Max…I…I tried not to look…" Bailey said, hesitating to speak.

Maximilian suddenly slammed his fist into the wall. His body trembled in terrible fury and he looked around the room wildly, his vision fully restored. It was his own room. The same old wooden floor, the white walls, the creaky bookshelf, and the small brown wood desk next to his bed. Tears continued to fall as he spoke bitterly.

"The whole town was watching me, weren't they?" Maximilian said bitterly, spitting the words out like venom.

Bailey didn't say anything and just looked to the side, not wanting to make Maximilian feel bad. But this did not make Maximilian feel any better. He kept seeing Sting's face in his mind. Maximilian suddenly flailed, kicking up the sheets of the bed and getting tangled in them.

"The whole town saw me! They know I'm weak now! I'm weak, Sting is strong!" wailed Maximilian as he flailed around in the bed.

"You just have to get stronger. That's what training is for, right?" Bailey said, trying to calm down Maximilian. "In any case, I sent Emily and Alexander to help you a while back.

Maximilian poked his head out and stared back at the wall. He remembered that someone had indeed been inside the room. That was Emily? Maximilian shook his head and suddenly the sound of the door opening was heard and Maximilian looked to see Rogue walking into the room. His eyes narrowed immediately when he saw the black haired mage looking at him.

Bailey was afraid Rogue would mock Maximilian but instead, he held out his hand. Bailey was surprised at this. Maximilian stared at the hand in surprise as well.

"I'm sorry about Sting. He gets into fighting. You just need some more-"

Maximilian slapped the hand bitterly away. He glared at Rogue and he clenched his fists, gritting his teeth to stop him from crying anymore.

"I don't need your sympathy!" he said angrily as Rogue nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

Maximilian heard the door close and he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He grimaced when he touched his forehead and he looked at Bailey, his face one of regret.

"…I'm sorry. I should have been a bit more…controlled." He apologized as Bailey smiled and pushed back her dark hair.

"It's ok! Should we go to see if we can find some work to do?" Bailey asked as Maximilian nodded.

The two stepped out of Maximilian's room and continued down the wooden corridor, passing other members' rooms and finally coming to the main hall where all the guild members were. Something about the main hall had…changed. Maximilian noticed that there was now a bulletin board at the very far end of the guild, near the door. It had the sign "Jobs" above it and Maximilian and Bailey slowly realized something. They guild…had job? That had never happened before! They were about to run to see what jobs were posted on the bulletin board when suddenly Sting and Rogue plucked one off the board and headed out the door, the blonde haired mage winking at Maximilian.

"Just for the future, when you lose our next duel, the consequences will be much higher than a headache." He said slyly as the two left the guild and left Maximilian glaring, but feeling useless on the inside.

…

**A word of thanks to heavenlyXblueXangel for her OCs! They didn't appear much in this chapter but where mentioned and Emily got a little part of the chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Make sure to tell me if you want to see the FT crew in this story or not. It would be easier to just focus on Sting and Rogue but I feel like adding FT would be a good addition. What do you all think about it?**

**Expect some more fighting very soon! There will be some time skips by the way. I think you will all be happy with the next chapter I have planned. Thanks for reading! FF**


	4. Stay or Go

**Happy Easter everyone! I hope everyone had an awesome weekend. I think I did. Anyways, I might be uploading a PruHun one-shot that might be Easter themed, but we will see. For now, I shall give you this chapter of From None to One! Enjoy.**

_Saber Tooth was slowly climbing in skill. They had received a few low level jobs and many members had gone to do them. The guild master had reserved the "hardest" jobs for Sting and Rogue. Max and Bailey could only do D rank jobs and the hardest jobs were apparently C-B jobs. _

_Even with the addition of jobs, Maximilian's mood did not improve. He was still depressed and he showed little to no inspiration in doing anything but going to the woods near the town. Bailey had noticed this and she was worried for sure. Would Maximilian's depression lead to something dangerous?_

**Maximilian's room in the Saber Tooth guild, at night**

The moon was out and it cast a silvery glow onto the wooden floor of the room. It was very late at night, but Maximilian was not sleeping. He was packing his stuff. The bag lay on the bed and Maximilian was putting his belongings inside. Suddenly he stopped. The young mage stepped back and looked at bag.

"…I'm too embarrassed to stay. I should probably leave. I mean, nobody sees me as an equal anymore. All they talk about is Sting and Rogue being so awesome." said Maximilian sadly as he looked out the window to see the town's lights at night.

Maximilian was about to pick his stuff up and leave when he suddenly thought about something. He acknowledged the fact that he wasn't that strong, but Sting and Rogue weren't crazy powerful either, right? Sting and Rogue usually took C jobs and the occasional B job, but that was only rank down from his own level of jobs! Maximilian smiled at the thought. So he wasn't entirely weak! Maximilian sighed and sat on the bed, thinking.

In truth, he didn't want to leave Saber Tooth. It was his home and he would just have to deal with Sting. Maximilian was loyal to Saber Tooth because the guild had saved him when he was little. Maximilian took out all his belongings from his bag and put them where they had been. Maximilian then climbed into bed, feeling just a little better about himself…

**?**

The hunt always thrilled Sting. The shivers of excitement as he stalked through wherever his target lay, was the best part. Rogue was not far behind his partner and they had left their Exceeds behind at the guild as they would have slowed the two dragon slayers down. They were creeping through the forest, slowly moving across dead leaves and over tree branches. The moon cast silver light over the woods and Sting suddenly stopped, looking through the trees and smiling. Rogue stood behind him, making no expression. The blonde haired dragon slayer slowly crouched down into a running stance, his muscles tight with tension. This was the moment when the stalking ended, and the hunt began.

There was a little bit of motion, and Sting took off, the leaves flying up into the air as Sting ran through the forest at incredible speed, chasing after whatever had made the tiny bit of movement. Rogue followed behind, smiling inwardly at how eager Sting was.

The two dragon slayers were slowly catching up and it was whatever the two were chasing soon came into view as it jumped over a fallen log. It was a man wearing a tattered cloak. Sting and Rogue easily navigated over the log and a flash of silver passed the two. The prey had thrown a knife! Sting looked around the forest as they ran and the blonde dragon slayer split from Rogue. Eventually, the cloaked man jumped from a small cliff onto a grassy section of the forest. Rogue jumped after him when suddenly, someone else tackled the cloaked man. Rogue landed, brushing himself off as the cloaked man pulled a knife on whoever had attacked him, was disarmed and then thrown to the ground within an instant. Rogue expected it to be Sting, but was shocked to see that it was a young man, wearing a school uniform! Suddenly movement burst from behind the now knocked out man. It was Sting and the blonde haired dragon slayer seemed angry when he saw that someone had taken his prey. He walked right up to the man who was responsible and angrily shouted at him.

"Who are you? That was _my _job!" he shouted angrily as he was pushed so hard he fell onto the grass.

The man looked at Rogue, and through the moonlight, Rogue could see his face. It was a known mage, not all too famous, but well known, Hunter, the guild master of the hybrid guild, Hunter's Pride or, Hunter Pride. He spoke to Rogue normally, as if nothing had happened.

"Tell your partner to hold his tongue. I got this thief fair and square." said Hunter as he turned around to see Sting throw a punch at his face.

The guild master dodged the punch and smashed his fist into Sting's stomach, sending the dragon slayer back onto the ground. Hunter picked the unconscious thief off of the ground and he walked past Sting. Rogue quickly came over to help Sting up, but the blonde haired dragon slayer waved him away and stood back up to shout at the guild master.

"A rematch, the next time we meet!" he shouted at Hunter.

"You're out of your league. Go back to whatever weak guild you came from," Hunter said coldly as he disappeared into the forest.

Sting growled in anger and he smashed his stomped his foot on the ground in anger. Beaten, for the first time! He turned around to go back to the guild with Rogue, his pride slightly dented.

…

_Weeks passed since the incident, and the guild only got stronger and stronger. It was a slow process, but soon, all the guild members were doing at least one C rank mission a week. Unfortunately, the highest ranking job the guild members could take so far were B ranked missions. They would have to prove their true strength before going on to A and S rank missions. _

_Sting and Rogue continued to go on missions, the two of them soon became known as the guild's aces and took Bailey's spot. Bailey of course minded, and constantly pushed herself to re-earn her spot as guild ace. Sting liked/disliked that at the same time. He liked the fact that she was a fighter, but she didn't like the fact that she was fighting against him. So one day, Sting decided to teach her a lesson, a lesson that would be very personal to Maximilian._

The next chapter: Crossing the Line.

**A short little Easter chapter there. I thought this was alright. I hope you guys liked the chapter. The next chapter will be a good one. This story will not be too long, sort of like my Goliath story although maybe not as short or long. I don't know, we will have to see. Also, expect to see the FT crew next chapter! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Happy Easter! FF**


	5. Gemma's Plans

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while. I was busy with several things including planning for a collab. However, when I saw the new chapter of Fairy Tail, I was astounded. The guild master of Saber Tooth appeared! His name is "Jiemma", although I call him "Gemma" because the translation I read had his name like that. Same goes for "Gildartz" and "Gajeel".**

**Anyways, here we see some more of Sting's antics and also some training from Maximilian with the story slowly moving toward its conclusion! Enjoy.**

_While Sting and Maximilian fought against each other, another member of the guild was watching with interest. His name was Gemma, and while he was not a well-known mage in any regard, he was of decent strength. He was strong, although his strength had not been seen by any besides the guild master. Gemma watched the conflict with interest, his own plans forming in his mind. He had plans, and they would revolutionize the guild._

**Saber Tooth**

The soft light of the morning filtered in as the guild slowly woke from its sleep. Sting and Rogue were the first to enter the wooden main hall. The guild was quiet and Rogue appreciated the silence as Sting yawned loudly, stretching as he did so. The blonde haired dragon slayer looked around the guild was Lector spoke quietly with Frosch. Seeing the guild empty was starting to annoy Sting. He wanted to fight some people! Even the jobs had not been posted yet! Sting gave an annoyed growl as he sat down at one of the wooden tables in the middle of the guild and slumped over to continue sleeping. Rogue said nothing as he watched his partner sleep. He was truly a puzzling individual.

**Guild master office**

"What do you mean by 'increasing our influence'?"

Gemma gave a confident smile as the middle aged man slowly smiled, his beard starting to go gray. Gemma was standing in front of the current guild master of the rising guild Saber Tooth, Wanju Verus. Wanju was ambitious in his own regard, but Gemma wanted something more. Gemma wanted power. He was tired of feeling like a useless piece of trash while other guilds got all the fame. He knew there had to be something more in life. Gemma took his problem to Wanju in hopes that the guild master would agree.

Wanju looked at the middle aged man with his empty eye sockets. He could see Gemma perfectly, his one sided black robe, and those ridiculous beads around his neck that collected his excess magical power and grew larger the stronger he got. Gemma's eyes were serious and his face was one of firm determination. Finally, the guild master sighed.

"Gemma, do you understand what this plan would require?" Wanju asked the middle aged mage.

Gemma was surprised by the guild master's statement. He had expected Wanju to go along with plan in accordance with the guild's recent success. This was the perfect plan to go along with how strong they were getting now! They had recruited a few more mages in the past week and the guild was slowly growing. Gemma felt frustration grow within him. Why in the world was Wanju holding back? This was the perfect time to rise up with a push of aggressive action! The white bearded mage countered against the guild master.

"Yes, I understand fully. I also understand that you want this guild to be successful. What better way to be successful than to display our talent? The other guilds have always had fights against each other to show their strength! We must join the inner circle of guilds or we will be drowned out! Saber Tooth will always be regarded as trash if we do not act now! I have a plan for this guild, Wanju!" Gemma shot back at the guild master who had risen from his chair, obviously angry with Gemma's words.

The Saber Tooth guild master looked at Gemma with the greatest fury and he clenched his fists. Gemma had long been a faithful member of the guild, but now that the guild was gaining power, he was becoming…corrupt.

"I also have plans Gemma. The other guilds fight because they have genuine issues besides the strength of their guild! The strength of the guild is only a side factor behind guild battles! We would never be able to survive against another guild if we attacked them! The council can not effectively disband large guilds because they are strong! We are still weak! We must grow as a family before we can even compete on the scale of Fairy Tail!" Wanju shouted, his voice commanding as Gemma howled in anger.

"Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Everything is about Fairy Tail! My plans are larger than Fairy Tail! I plan for Saber Tooth to become the best guild through blood if we must!" Gemma roared as he turned on his heel and exited the guild master's office in a huff as Wanju smoothed his robes and sat down at his wooden desk again, wondering about what Gemma was about to do.

**Guild main hall**

_Slam_

The sound of a door slamming brought Sting from his slumber. The blonde haired dragon slayer looked through sleepy eyes to see Lector sleeping on top of the table next to him, curled up in a ball. Rogue was not too far away from him, also sleeping. Frosch was sleeping on top of his shoulder. Sting's eyes suddenly snapped to the figure exiting the guild master's office. It was a man Sting had seen in the guild before. He was a middle aged man, muscular, but looked fast on his feet at the same time. He wore a set of purple lacrima beads around his neck and he was wearing a one sided robe that was black. His messy long beard was starting to go grey and as he left in a hurry, he looked over at Sting with his piercing eyes.

"What are you looking at, trash?" he asked with hostility as he walked out of the guild.

Sting growled and was about to strike out at the man but he was already out of the guild. Sting looked around the still empty guild. The wooden tables had a few plates left on the table, the sunlight came in through the windows in the side of the guild and Sting suddenly noticed the request board. Several papers were hung on the board, some had been torn off and Sting smiled when he saw the requests.

"Heh, just let that old fool call me 'trash', I'll just go on a few missions and I'll be the strongest in Fiore before you know it!" Sting laughed as he made his way to the request board confidently.

Sting ripped one of the jobs off of the board and he observed it. He froze when he saw what rank it was. It was an A rank job! Sting's day got even better when he saw how much it paid and how easy it looked. Clear out bandits, with a good pay out of four hundred thousand jewels. Sting pocketed the job and he went to wake Rogue. He would become the greatest mage Fiore had ever known, or die trying.

**Woods near Saber Tooth**

_It had been a while since the last incident with Sting. After the incident, Maximilian had committed himself to getting stronger. He had made progress, but he felt as if he was not as strong as he needed to be. Nevertheless, he trained hard, feeling his strength increase as the days went by. Bailey and Emily were especially worried as Maximilian would leave for the woods and would not come back for a long time. But Maximilian knew what he was doing. He needed the strength for the future. _

"Rah!"

The shout echoed through the forest as Maximilian smashed his fist into the ground, sending jagged pieces of stone shooting up from the ground and knocking over several trees. Maximilian was dirty from a long day of training in the forest and the young boy wiped his dirty hands as he stood up and looked around the forest. Several trees had been knocked down, a pile of rocks in between two large tree trunks had several dents and chips taken out, and the earth was starting to get muddy from where he had slammed his fist so many times. Maximilian made a fist, feeling his muscle increasing and his magical energy getting stronger every day. He brushed his brown hair from his face as he looked over at the pile of rocks. They were big rocks, almost boulder sized. The stack was discovered one day after he accidentally flattened a bush and the attack had chipped a piece of the boulder away.

'_I will get stronger. I must protect myself from future embarrassment. I must be strong for Saber Tooth.' _Maximilian thought to himself as he decided to head back to the guild after a long day's work. It was starting to get dark and the sun started to set as Maximilian followed the trail towards Saber Tooth's guild building.

**Guild hall**

"Think next time before you even try challenging me!"

The shout brought the attention of Wanju who was observing the request board. The guild had been unusually loud, but Wanju was not worried until the shout pierced through the noise. The guild master with no eyes turned to see Sting clutching the shirt of another guild member. Sting's eyes were fierce and Rogue was grabbing Sting's shoulder in warning. Wanju let out a loud shout as everyone in the guild turned to face the guild master who was advancing towards Sting, his boots heavy on the wooden floor,

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Wanju roared as Sting dropped the man and turned to face the guild master.

The white dragon slayer gave a cocky grin and shrugged his shoulders as he explained to the guild master.

"This punk tried to steal something from me. I taught him a lesson about being a thief." Sting said cockily.

Wanju growled darkly as he looked through Sting, learning the events beforehand. Sting had dropped a ring he had taken from a bandit and a member of the guild had gone to pick it up for him.

"Is this how you will treat anyone who tries to help you? If you want to be a powerful mage, learn how to be respectful of others! We are all family here! The power of Saber Tooth lies through the unity of a family! **Do you understand?**" Wanju growled darkly as Sting made a face but nodded begrudgingly.

The crowd quickly dispersed and Wanju let out a tired sigh as he walked towards his office, the wooden door opening and closing without another sound. The guild master failed to notice the figure listening to the conversation from outside of the guild. It was Gemma, his face dark with mockery and anger.

"Family? Huh, that's just trash."

**Some nice foreshadowing right there! I hope this chapter was alright. We got to meet Gemma and we will be seeing his plans in the future! Please review and I will see you all later! FF**


	6. Coup

**Sorry about the lack of chapters this week. I'll try to upload as much as I can during this week although that will be sort of limited because of drumline tryouts. Anyways, in this chapter we see something interesting. Enjoy.**

_A few years passed. Sting and Rogue only continued to get stronger, and Maximilian tried as hard as he could to be as strong as them. Bailey joined him on training sessions and the two worked hard to get stronger. As Saber Tooth slowly gained strength, Fairy Tail was preparing for their S-Class trials. Maximilian focused only on his training, and he came into the guild one day to see something greatly disturbing._

**Saber Tooth guild**

"Heh, I like the fact that you fight against me, but I just can't have that."

Bailey put her hands on her hips. She was glaring at Sting who was smirking at her. Over the few years that had passed, Sting had become the strongest in the entire guild, perhaps even stronger than Wanju. Rogue had been taken under Gajeel Redfox's apprenticeship and got stronger through him. Bailey and Maximilian had trained every day in the forest in order to get stronger. However, the hybrid dragon slayer was a little bit worried if a fight broke out. She knew she was vastly under Sting's level of power, but she was tired of Sting's constant bullying!

Sting had grown taller and more muscled as the years passed and Rogue had grown in the same way as his companion although he was much more intelligent. Bailey had only grown taller, never gaining much muscle. Maximilian however, rivaled Sting on physical strength, but seemed to be under the white dragon slayer in magical strength. The white dragon slayer continued to smirk at her, knowing Bailey would try to fight Sting even more. He was an expert in manipulating the minds of females* and he knew that Bailey liked him even though he obviously annoyed her. And as a bonus, Bailey was a hybrid dragon slayer which meant that Sting could claim a very valuable mate indeed. And even better than everything, he would piss of Maximilian who obviously had feelings for Bailey.

Sting's current happiness was only matched by his hatred for the brown haired boy that attempted to rival him. The very sight of Maximilian's face made Sting want to break someone's neck. Sting hated competition more than anything, although he was the best at everything. Sting's mind wandered off into other thoughts as his easily distracted brain brought him to other thoughts.

"Hey! Are you even listening?"

Bailey's angry shout brought Sting back into reality. The white dragon slayer shook his head and looked around, confused for a second. He realized he was no longer in his ego-centric world. He looked at the dark haired girl wearing the dark purple, nearly black jacket and the black skirt who was glaring at him. Sting was starting to get annoyed by Bailey's attitude towards him. Didn't she know that he was superior to him? Sting grabbed her arm suddenly, the hybrid dragon slayer jerking back, trying to move away from the white dragon slayer's vice like grip. He pulled her in close and whispered in her ear, smirking as he did so. Nobody was even paying any attention, the few members that hadn't gone on jobs anywasy.

"Listen carefully, Bailey. I really, _really _hate it when a woman who is obviously underneath me, gives me all this backtalk, I just lose control." Sting said threateningly into Bailey's ear as the dark hair girl struggled in the grasp of Sting's hand.

"Oh, just shut up! You're nothing more than a power hungry bully!" she shouted back at him, her voice dripping with hate.

Sting pulled her in even closer and shoved her towards the hallway where the guild member rooms were.

"Well then, I guess I can't help it. I'll make you my mate, and you'll like it!" Sting growled as he pushed her into the hallway, Bailey letting out a shriek of terror as Sting growled in frustration as the other guild members suddenly turned in their direction, some getting out of their seats and grabbing their weapons. Sting was ready to take them all on when suddenly a voice reached Sting's ears.

"**Just what the hell do you think you are doing, Sting?" **

Sting cursed as he turned towards the guild doors, seeing Maximilian's angry face. The dragon slayer gave a cool smile as he waved casually at Maximilian. Bailey was getting off of the floor as she quickly pushed past Sting and hurried into the safety of the small crowd of guild members that was starting to form around Sting and Maximilian as the brown haired young man crossed the guild hall to come face to face with Sting.

"So, you're back from training? Well too bad because you'll never be as good as I am!" Sting said cockily as Maximilian held up a fist, the young man's eyes alive with anger.

"If it's a fight you want, I will gladly give it to you!" Maximilian shouted as he swung his fist at Sting.

The white dragon slayer easily dodged, wondering where Rogue and Frosch were. Sting quickly dodged the next punch, the fist swinging above him. He counterattacked by punching Maximilian in the chin as he came up, sending the brown haired earth mage slamming into the ground. Lector was not there to cheer Sting on as he was sleeping in Sting's room. Sting stood over Maximilian as the earth mage slowly got up off the ground, laughing.

"Is that all you got?" Maximilian roared as spikes erupted from the ground of the area they were standing, shattering the wooden planks that made up the floor of the guild.

Sting felt pain shoot into his foot as a spike of rock drove itself straight into his boot, the dragon slayer quickly removing it as he jumped back from the jagged mess of broken wood and dirt lying on the once perfect layout of the floor. Maximilian charged forward when he saw the enemy still moving and Sting smiled as he dodged Maximilian's charge and landed on a wooden table. Maximilian tried to climb onto the table but a kick from Sting's boots to Maximilian's forehead slammed the earth mage into the ground. Sting smirked from atop the table and he glanced back at Bailey who was standing with a few of the guild's members, a concerned look on her face. Everyone was silent and nobody had gone to warn Wanju. Sting looked down at Maximilian and smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to get rid of a rival. Maximilian was dazed from his forehead injury and Sting was in the perfect position to deliver the final blow.

"I'll kill you. I never thought I would get this chance! Think of this as mercy Maximilian!" Sting shouted as he jumped off the table, his boots aimed at Maximilian's throat.

The dazed Maximilian watched with sleepy eyes as the boots came closer and closer to ending his life. Maximilian's brain was not in the best shape after taking that hit, but the attack seemed to have unclogged something that had lain within Maximilian's body throughout his life. And as Sting's boots came closer, Maximilian decided to use what he had discovered to be his true power. His real strength did not lie in earth magic. There was something more powerful he could harness!

'_Just for once, let me be powerful!' _Maximilian screamed from the inside as he grasped at the power that fate had offered him.

Maximilian envisioned himself drowning in a pool of water. The water was the incoming doom, and suddenly, a straw floated by, representing his newfound strength. Maximilian clutched at it and with his last remaining strength, called out the name of his new power.

"Heer!"

Sting's boots connected with Maximilian's neck. Everyone looked away from what they thought was a dead Maximilian. But instead, Maximilian grabbed Sting's leg with a grip so strong that the dragon slayer let out a scream of pain as Maximilian picked up Sting with a single hand and threw him across the room, smashing the dragon slayer against several tables. Sting had gone through a terrible beating and the white dragon slayer lay against the broken mass of wooden tables and Maximilian soon came over to him, looking down at his defeated enemy.

"Never threaten to hurt my friends again. I am no longer the weak child I used to be." Maximilian said darkly as he turned at the sudden commotion behind him.

The sound of a single person clapping and many whispers prompted Maximilian to turn around and look at who was clapping. It was a face that Maximilian had only seen a few times, Gemma, one of the stronger mages in Saber Tooth. Although Maximilian had only seen him a few times, he remembered what he looked like. The beads he usually wore seemed to have grown larger and he was significantly more muscular, his arms being masses of pure muscle and bone. He wore a crown on his head and his guild mark had been shifted to his forehead when it had originally been on his left arm. Maximilian cast a glance at Bailey who had a worried look on her face as she looked at Gemma and whispered to the other guild members. The semicircle of Saber Tooth members tightened around Maximilian and many members whispered to him.

"I don't like this guy…"

"He means business, doesn't he?"

Bailey finally whispered to him, her voice filled with fear. She had gone with Gemma on a few missions. He was fearsome individuals who had made fun of Bailey for being weak and he often left his comrades to die if they got injured.

"He isn't going to hurt us, is he?" Bailey asked fearfully as Maximilian looked at Gemma, unsure if he was truly an enemy or not.

"As long as I am here, nothing will be able to hurt you." Maximilian replied, preparing himself for a possible fight.

Gemma scanned his eyes over the semicircle of people. The usual weaklings. However, something had changed in the group. They seemed more unified and willing to fight to protect each other. He saw some people he recognized. Sting was lying in a pile of broken tables, slowly standing up, he recognized the weak medicine girl Emily, the even weaker hybrid dragon slayer, and the weakest of the weak, the scrawny kid called Maximilian. Gemma was silent throughout the whole thought process, letting the suspense build up, but he could not figure out how Maximilian had managed to defeat the powerful Sting so easily. Was it a fluke? Gemma pushed the thought out of his head as he turned to something more important at hand: **the complete takeover of the Saber Tooth guild.**

"Friends! It is so good to see you all again!" Gemma boomed, his voice usually a low growl.

The group looked at each other uneasily. They did not like Gemma at all. Gemma continued to speak, unaffected by the obvious looks and whispers of hatred coming from the group.

"It has come to my attention that Saber Tooth has grown weak. So, how do we fix this problem? I will tell you the only way of fixing this problem. **You will hand over the leadership of the guild to me, or you will be quickly killed.**" Gemma said darkly.

Killed. The word quickly ran through the group and many started to back away and some challenged Gemma, calling the muscular middle aged man's bluff. They were not going to be intimidated by this bully! They pulled out their knives and swords, ready to attack.

"Yeah? You and what army?"

Gemma clapped his hands together three times in quick succession and the guild was instantly swarmed with people, two of them standing directly behind Gemma. One was a man wearing only a headband and a loose cloth tied around his waist with a cheetah like pattern. The other was a man wearing rather flamboyant clothes, sort of like someone attending a masquerade ball. Gemma quickly pointed to the members who had tried to challenge him and the members soon fell to the ground, dead. Gemma was about to unleash his small army of mages when suddenly the guild master's office door opened and out came Wanju, his voice angry. Rogue followed behind him, his face neutral.

"Gemma! What is the meaning of this! We do not kill other members of our guild! That is against family value-"

"Pathetic! Family values? Family value, friendship, and the other things you preach to this guild make you weak! I will show you the power you can attain when you push those pathetic things aside!" Gemma roared as he charged towards the Wanju, the guild master raising his hands to form a seal.

"Amaterasu Seals! 1000!" Wanju shouted as Gemma smashed his fist into Wanju's body, sending the guild master slamming into the side of the guild building, breaking a hole in the wall.

Gemma didn't even feel the pain of the curse seal, although the wound appeared in his flesh. It left a deep wound across his right arm, but Gemma was too drunk off his power to feel anything but joy as Wanju struggled to get up. The guild could only watch in horror as Gemma went over to where Wanju was trying to stand. The muscular middle aged man slammed his fist into Wanju's chest as he tried to stand and the guild master fell, his body not moving again. Gemma came back into the guild, triumphant as the mages he had brought in herded the original guild members into a circle. The shouts of Gemma's underlings echoed through the guild.

"Gemma! Gemma! Gemma!"

"Hail Gemma!"

"Gemma is the strongest of them all!"

"No room for weaklings!"

"Saber Tooth will be the best under Gemma!"

Maximilian grit his teeth as the invaders surrounded them on all sides. They all bore the mark of Saber Tooth, and Maximilian knew they were horribly outmatched. Gemma towered above the group of mages from the makeshift podium he stood at. Gemma gave a speech on how the guild would bcome the strongest in Fiore under his rule and that there would be no tolerance for weaklings. Several more of the guild members were executed, their bodies being thrown to where Wanju's body was. Nobody noticed as Rogue silently left the guild to the place where Wanju's body lay. Rogue next to the body of the former guild master and Wanju's lips moved weakly.

"You will hold the values of the family and friendship, won't you?" the dying guild master asked, his empty eye sockets staring up at Rogue's red eyes.

Rogue slowly nodded his head and detached his cloak and draped it over the bodies of the guild master as he died. The voices of Gemma's supporters rang in his head as he helped his companion, Sting, stand up. The two quickly joined Gemma's supporters in bullying the original guild members. Rogue did not participate in the bullying and he never forgot Wanju's last words. Gemma had become Saber Tooth's new guild master.

_Gemma was harsh to those who he considered weak. In the first week of his term as guild master, half of the original members were quickly executed or exiled from the guild. Emily and her brother barely made it past the tough strength requirements and they were treated harshly by Gemma's supporters. Rogue and Sting quickly formed a team with Orga, the man wearing the cheetah patterned clothes, and Rufus, the masquerade man. They soon added a new powerful member, Minerva, and formed the strongest team in Saber Tooth. These five were Gemma's favorites. Maximilian, Bailey, Emily and her brother, Alexander, formed their own team._

_The original guild building was demolished and a huge, new guild building was built in its place. In fact, the original town was demolished to accommodate for this huge new building. Saber Tooth's ratings rose as Gemma only recruited the strongest and executed or exiled the weak. Over time, Gemma decided that execution was much too messy and opted to only exile those who he considered unfit for "the strongest guild in Fiore". With the disappearance of Fairy Tail's aces on Tenrou Island, Saber Tooth was able to completely dominate the competition at all Grand Magic Games. Saber Tooth had succeeded in becoming the best guild in Fiore._

**That was the ending to the story! Wow, this chapter was long. I hope you had the patience to finish the last chapter! Anyways, here are some references:**

***I sort of assume Sting was a playboy **

**This was my take on Saber Tooth's rise to power. I hope you liked the way I wrote the story! Thanks for reading. FF**


End file.
